


Sweet Nectar

by headdown_tailup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Idk the clown's tonics do weird things, Kinda, Light Bondage, Lots of Cum, Marking, Mask Stays On, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sort Of, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Stuck in a wall, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, freddy gets blueballed, gloves stay on, what are you doing step-killer?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headdown_tailup/pseuds/headdown_tailup
Summary: "You quickly awoke in the forest near the campfire. You’d managed to escape. You tried to get to your feet, but still felt somewhat dizzy. Odd. Effects from the trial were always reset by the Entity upon returning to the campfire. What was going on? You stood and took a few wobbly steps forward and noticed your entire body felt flushed. You crept over to a nearby tree and slumped down against it, trying to collect your thoughts. The Clown had made you drink that strange tonic shortly before the trial ended, but it shouldn’t still be affecting you now. And what did it even do? He said he wanted to test it on you..."I know this isn't a new concept, but I wanted to try my hand at it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

You fell to the ground with a thud, your shoulder screaming from the stab wound you had just received. Before you could make any attempt to move, you were lifted and thrown over the shoulder of the Clown. You tried to thrash around as he made his way to the killer shack, but were disoriented by the effects of his tonic. He dropped you onto a rickety table he had set up and you looked up at him, confused. “W-what are you doing?” you mumbled, attempting to sit up.

“Oh, I just have a new concoction I’ve been working on. Thought you might be a fun one to test it out on.” He gave a twisted smirk and pulled out a small bottle. You attempted to roll off the table, but he quickly pinned you down, the table groaning in protest at your combined weight. “Come on, don’t make this difficult.” He grabbed you face and squeezed your mouth open, uncorked the bottle with his teeth, and poured the liquid into your mouth. You attempted to spit it back out, but he covered your mouth with one hand and plugged your nose with the other.

It didn’t take long for your lungs to begin to burn, not having taken in a decent breath before your airways were cut off, and you had no choice but to swallow the sweet-tasting potion. He smirked and removed his hands from your face and patted your cheek. “I’m going to finish taking care of your friends now. Don’t go anywhere~."

As soon as he left the shack, you sat up on the table. Your head was spinning, but you knew you had to get out of there. The Clown had brought an ebony memento mori to the trial and had already killed off two or your teammates. You slowly slid off the table and stumbled over to the window, squinting out into the fog, hoping to see a sign of your last teammate. You heard a scream in the distance and knew that the Clown had found them first.

With only two generators done, you knew your only option would be the hatch, but you were so dizzy and lightheaded, you’d have a hard time finding it. Unless it had spawned in the basement of the killer shack. It was risky heading down there. If it wasn’t there, you’d definitely end up trapped as the Clown was likely already on his way back to you. But if you tried searching elsewhere, he’d likely catch up to you soon anyway. You prayed to whatever gods may be listening that luck would be on your side and began to make your way down the stairs.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you heard the familiar eerie sounds of the hatch, when suddenly, there were footsteps above you. “I told you not to go anywhere!” growled the Clown and you heard him heading for the stairs. You moved towards the hatch as quickly as your shaky legs would carry you. You glanced over your shoulder and just as you saw him burst into the basement, you tripped and fell headfirst into the hatch, darkness swallowing you.

You quickly awoke in the forest near the campfire. You’d managed to escape. You tried to get to your feet, but still felt somewhat dizzy. Odd. Effects from the trial were always reset by the Entity upon returning to the campfire. What was going on? You stood and took a few wobbly steps forward and noticed your entire body felt flushed. You crept over to a nearby tree and slumped down against it, trying to collect your thoughts. The Clown had made you drink that strange tonic shortly before the trial ended, but it shouldn’t still be affecting you now. And what did it even do? He said he wanted to test it on you...

You felt a heat begin to grow between your legs and panted softly. “W-what the fuck? What’s wrong with me? I-I feel…” You trailed off and slowly squeezed your thighs together. You bit your lip to hold in a moan and quickly looked around to make sure you were alone. Seeing no one else around, you reached beneath your skirt and slipped your hand down the front of your panties. You were soaked. “Ugh, what the hell did that creep do to me?” you whined, gently slipping a finger between your lips and rolling the pad over your throbbing clit. Just as you started to try to relieve the tension quickly building in you, the fog rolled in and began to envelope you. “Fuck, fuck, not another trial, not now!” you groaned.

You were quickly transported to Haddonfield for a new trial, but it seemed the effects from the last one continued to linger. “Shit, that’s not fair. What am I supposed to now?” you thought. You looked around while rubbing your legs together to try to create some sort of friction. Luckily, you hadn’t spawned near any of your fellow survivors, so you were saved from the embarrassment of being seen in such a state. Realizing you weren’t going to be much help at the moment, you crept over to a nearby house and quietly vaulted through the window. You looked around inside and saw a few lockers. Perfect. You slipped inside one and shut it behind you. Relaxing slightly, you slid down to the floor of the locker and hugged your knees to your chest. You bit your lip and tried to ignore the ache between your legs. It was more intense than you had ever felt before. Slowly, you parted your legs and dipped your hand back into your panties, continuing where you’d left off before being swept into this trial.

In a haze, you clumsily pawed at yourself, your other hand over your mouth to try to quiet the moans escaping your lips. You were so distracted by the need you were feeling, you hadn’t even noticed the heartbeat pounding in your ears until it was too late. The door to your locker slowly creaked open and your eyes widened as you looked up at the tall figure in the white mask.

Ghostface.

“Boo.” He leaned forward slightly, whipped his camera out, and quickly snapped a picture of you before you could even register what was happening. “And just what are you up to in here, hmm?” He snickered and you realized you still had your hand down your panties. You gasped and quickly retracted it. As you did, Ghostface reached out and caught your wrist in his hand. He looked from your slick fingers to the fluid pooling between your legs. “Jesus, look how fucking wet you are~” he teased and you felt your face get even hotter than it already was. “I can’t believe you’re sitting here playing with yourself in the middle of a match. What did you think was gonna happen?” He crouched down and leaned in even closer to you. “Maybe you were hoping someone would find you in this compromising position?”

“N-no…I…there’s something wrong with me!” you whined, squeezing your legs back together. “The Clown…h-he made me drink something during my last trial...a-and it hasn’t worn off!” Ghostface cocked his head at you. “Interesting…” He watched for a moment as you rubbed your thighs together again. In the distance, a generator sparked and Ghostface whipped his head in the direction it came from. After a moment, he turned his attention back to you. “I’ll be back soon. You stay here. Try not to touch yourself while I’m gone.” His grip on your wrist loosened and he started to stand up, but paused. “In fact…” He reached into his robe and pulled out a black strap similar to the ones attached to his outfit. Before you could realize his intentions, he had grabbed your other wrist and was binding them together tightly.

“Wh…hey! Stop!” you pleaded. He just chuckled quietly as he stood up and began to close the locker door. “Be a good girl, now.” He commanded. With that, he closed the door and left. You struggled against your bonds and the strap bit into your wrists. “F-fuck…” You rubbed your thighs together, trying to get some friction going again, but all it really did was tease you. You whined and continued to fidget. You felt as though you would go crazy if you didn’t get some relief soon. After what felt like hours, you heard footsteps coming towards you. The locker door swung open and Ghostface appeared before you yet again. “Miss me?”

You huffed at him. “Untie my hands!” You held them out and glared up at him. He tapped his pointer finger against the side of his mask as if he was mulling over your demand. “Hmm, maybe in a bit. First, why don’t you come out of there so I can get a better look at you?” You yelped as he grabbed you by the arm and yanked you out of the locker. “How about we go somewhere a little more comfortable?” He hefted you up onto his shoulder. As he made his way to a set of stairs, his hand began to creep up your skirt. You squirmed a bit and while you’d like to think you were trying to get away, really, you wanted him to touch you.

You felt a light slap on your ass and whined. “Quit wiggling.” he said, a stern tone to his voice. He ascended the stairs and entered one of the rooms. After plopping you down onto an old, dirty mattress in the corner, he dropped down in front of you and put a hand on each of your knees. “Now then, let’s take a look~” He slowly pushed your legs apart, revealing your soaked panties to him. “Mmm nice…” he hummed and your face flushed again. He looped his fingers through the waistband and began to tug.

“N-no, don’t look…” You moaned and squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment. You could feel a string of slick connecting the cotton to your sex. He slid your panties off and you quickly closed your legs. After a moment, you opened your eyes to see what he was doing. He had your panties balled up in one hand and was pulling his mask up slightly with the other. He raised the fabric to his face, inhaled, and groaned. Your face got even redder and you felt your clit throb. He pulled his mask back down and tucked your panties into his robe. “Think I’ll keep those for later.” he snickered. “Now then.” He quickly grabbed your knees again and you flinched. “I don’t believe I told you to close your legs.” He pried them open again and leaned in uncomfortably close to your sex.

“What a cute, little pussy~” he cooed. “So pink and puffy and _dripping_ _wet_.” You shivered. “And you couldn’t touch it the _whole_ time I was offing your friends!” He chuckled darkly and brushed his gloved thumb over your clit, making you squirm. “That tonic the Clown used on you sure seems powerful. I bet you’re just _dying_ for some relief.” He leaned back a bit and looked at you and you nodded vigorously. “P-please…” you whimpered.

“Hmm? What is it that you want? I’m gonna need you to use your words, kitten.” Another wave of heat rushed to your core at the pet name. “I-I…I wanna…” you whispered.

“Yesss? Speak up~” He lightly brushed his thumb over your clit again. “I wanna cum!” you sobbed. You heard a click as Ghostface captured a picture of your desperate face. “Thaaaat’s it. You’re so cute, dollface.” Suddenly, he pulled his knife out and leaned over you again. Your heart began to pound as he stared at you. He then grabbed your wrists and cut the strap binding them together. “I guess you can have your hands back” He chuckled. “Now.” He sat back and patted his lap. “Come here and I’ll help you out.” You cautiously crawled over to him and he pulled you into his lap with your back against his chest. “Arms up.” You did as he said and he quickly pulled your shirt up over your head and tossed it behind him, followed by your bra. You let out a sigh as he slid his hands up over your breasts and squeezed them. Something caught his attention and he looked down at your chest and snickered.

“Pierced nipples? How naughty…” You moaned as he rubbed them. “Sensitive~” You reached for your aching cunt, but he swatted your hand away. “Hey, I may have freed your hands, but I never said you could play with yourself!” You whined in protest, but he quickly slid his hand between your legs. “So needy. I told you that _**I**_ would help you out.” He began rubbing your clit agonizingly slowly and you thrust your hips towards his hand. He slid a finger between your lips and down to your entrance, gently prodding at it.

“Please, stop teasing me!” You sobbed and suddenly Ghostface plunged two fingers into you. You gasped and ground against them as he started pushing them in and out of you.

“Wow, my fingers went in so easily!" he teased, pumping them in and out. "I bet you’re already ready for another, hm? What a greedy little cunt you have…” He slipped another finger inside and you moaned and arched your back. He began grinding the heel of his hand against your clit and you gripped his thighs beneath you. You were a panting, drooling mess in his hands, but it felt so good, you didn’t even care. “Getting close? I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers.” You nodded and lifted your hips into his hand. “Yeah? You gonna cum for Daddy? Better ask nicely, first.” His pace began to slow. “Say please, kitten.”

“Please, please let me cum, Daddy!” you cried. He hummed in approval and quickened his pace, his other hand sliding up your throat and squeezing a bit. “Good girl.” he breathed in your ear. That pushed you over the edge and you screamed and convulsed in his lap, your walls fluttering around his fingers. He pulled them out and instead used them to circle your clit as you rode out your orgasm until you had to squirm away from over-stimulation. You fell limp against him and tried to catch your breath. He brought his hand up to your face and pressed his wet fingers against your lips. “Open.” You obediently opened your mouth and he pushed two fingers inside and pressed them against your tongue. You grabbed his hand with both of your own, shifted to look up at him, and suckled softly on his fingers. He watched you, groaning, and you felt him throb beneath you.

He took one of your hands and placed it on his clothed cock. “Fuuuuck, feel how hard you’ve gotten me, babe?” You gave it a slight squeeze and he hissed. You shifted in his lap so your cunt was resting on his straining bulge and began to grind onto it. “Haaah…were my fingers not enough for you?” You moaned and buried your face into his chest. “You want more?” You nodded. “You want me to stretch that pretty, little cunt around my cock and fill it up with cum?” “Yessss.” you moaned. “Then you better ask for it like a good girl.” he snickered. “P-please fuck me, Daddy! Please, I need you inside me, I need you to fill me up!” you begged.

“I guess I can do that~” He reached beneath you and you heard his pants unzipping. A few seconds later, you felt him slide his hot member through your folds, coating it in the juices that were still flowing from your drooling pussy. He gripped your hips and lined his cock up so the head was just touching your entrance. Without warning, he pushed your hips down and thrust up into you at the same time, fully sheathing himself inside you. You screamed at the sudden, but not unwelcome, intrusion. “Ahhh, you swallowed me right up, kitten! Such a slutty pussy…” He slowly began thrusting in and out of you and mewled into his chest. You could already feel a tightness beginning to build in your core. “I fit inside you so well, it’s like your pussy was made for me!” He chuckled and you keened as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Nnng…bet you knew you’d be matched against me. Knew I’d find you in that locker. Bet you’ve been aching for this for a while now.”

“H-haaaah…noooo…it was just…the tonic…” You were finding it hard to focus on forming words as his pace quickened. Suddenly Ghostface pulled out of you and you cried out at the loss. “No! Why-" You were cut off as he shoved you onto your hands and knees and pushed your face to the floor.

“I don’t think you’re being entirely honest with yourself, babygirl.” He slowly slid back into you and your breath caught in your throat. “Drugged or not, you gave in awfully easily~” He began to pick up the pace again. “I think” He grabbed your ass and squeezed it. “that that little potion made you pretty damn horny.” His hand left your ass and you yelped when it came crashing back down onto it. “And you saw an excuse to fuck a killer” You hissed as he slapped it again and then went back to squeezing it. “and you just _jumped_ at the chance.” He was snapping his hips into you at such a brutal pace, you could feel his balls slapping against your clit. “Isn’t that right, princess?”

You were silent as you thought about it and realized your mind wasn’t in such a haze anymore. That really, your head had started to clear after you came. That maybe some part of you did want this after all. “Say it…” You shook your head, not wanting to admit it to him. You whined as he slowed down. “If you don’t admit that I’m right” He reached down and pinched your clit roughly and you bit down hard on your lip. “I won’t let you cum.” He was thrusting into you slowly and shallowly now and you could feel the pleasure that had been building quickly ebbing away.

“Nnng…f-fuck, fine! You’re right! I-I want it! Even without the tonic, I’d want it!” You choked out and he slammed back into you, furiously circling your clit with his fingers.

“Then cum for me, dollface.” You screamed as your orgasm overtook you, clenching around him. He thrust into you as deep as he could and moaned. You felt his dick twitch as his seed shot into you. You were so full. He gave a few more slow thrusts before pulling out of you and you lay there, once again trying to catch your breath. You suddenly heard the click of his camera behind you.

“Fuuuck, that’s a nice shot.” he groaned. “Here, take a look.” He put the camera in your face and you were met with a close-up of his cum dripping out of you. Your face flushed again, but you were too tired to do more than slump against the floor and roll onto your side, facing away from him. You heard him tuck himself away and zip back up when it hit you that you were still in a trial. You wondered if he would kill you now. You flinched when you felt him run his finger down your spine. “Let’s do that again soon, kitten.” His voice was right at your ear. “Real soon.” You shivered. “I think you’ve earned that hatch. Better go find it before I change my mind.” He snickered as he got up and walked away.

You pushed yourself up onto your shaky legs and staggered off to look for the hatch as Ghostface’s cum ran down your leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’d been through nearly a dozen matches since your little encounter with Ghostface and you had yet to run into him again. Whether that was lucky or not, you weren’t sure. You were embarrassed, confused, and angry. You were afraid to run into him again and eager at the same time because part of you really wanted to chew him out for taking advantage of you like that. Though it HAD felt really, really good. You hated to admit it, but it was the best you’d felt since coming to this realm.
> 
> You’d been thinking about the encounter so much, that you’d been making a lot of dumb mistakes during your trials and your teammates were getting pretty frustrated with you. Between making the generators blow up in their faces and accidentally leading the killers to them during chases, you’d gotten several of them killed. Dwight had tried to ask what was going on, but you turned and stomped off, mumbling that you needed some time alone."

You’d been through nearly a dozen matches since your little encounter with Ghostface and you had yet to run into him again. Whether that was lucky or not, you weren’t sure. You were embarrassed, confused, and angry. You were afraid to run into him again and eager at the same time because part of you really wanted to chew him out for taking advantage of you like that. Though it HAD felt really, really good. You hated to admit it, but it was the best you’d felt since coming to this realm.

You’d been thinking about the encounter so much, that you’d been making a lot of dumb mistakes during your trials and your teammates were getting pretty frustrated with you. Between making the generators blow up in their faces and accidentally leading the killers to them during chases, you’d gotten several of them killed. Dwight had tried to ask what was going on, but you turned and stomped off, mumbling that you needed some time alone.

You wandered through the forest around the campfire, not paying attention to where you were going. Not that it mattered. The fog would eventually lead you back to the campfire – it always did – so you could freely get lost in your thoughts. You didn’t notice as the trees started to thin. Your eyes were fixed on the ground in front of you and it wasn’t until you almost walked straight into a wall that you realized you were somewhere different. There were crumbling walls and dilapidated buildings scattered around you. It looked similar to some of the places you’d been to for trials.

An arm snaked around your waist and you began to let out a shriek when a leather clad hand clasped over your mouth. “Shh shh shh. It’s just me, princess.” Ghostface’s sinful voice hissed into your ear as he pulled you back against him. His body felt hot and you wanted nothing more than to melt into his touch. But you wouldn’t give in so easily this time. “Did you miss me?” His hand slid from your mouth to your throat and he stroked at it gently. “I missed you~” You wriggled against his hold as best you could. “Let me go, asshole! Why the hell would I miss you after what you did to me last time?” His grip on you relaxed and you pulled away and distanced yourself from him a bit.

He folded his arms and cocked his head at you. “I don’t remember doing anything to you that you didn’t enjoy. In fact, you were _begging_ me to lend you a hand. I could have just as easily made you suffer during that trial. And trust me, I would have enjoyed that, too.” You shot him a dirty look. “I was drugged out of my mind! I never would have gone along with that otherwise!”

He chuckled and shook his head at you. “Somehow, I don’t believe that, darling. I’m sure you can’t get the thought of my hands on you out of your head. I bet you’ve been absolutely useless in trials recently.” Your gaze turned away from him and your face flushed a bit. It was like he knew. “I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. Shut up!” You could feel him smirking smugly beneath that stupid mask. You glanced back at him and he seemed to be looking you up and down. “Nice new outfit by the way. Love the fishnets. Did you put it on just for me?”

Your cheeks were hot with both anger and embarrassment. “You STOLE my PANTIES, you dick! I _had_ to change! I was NOT about to go commando in a skirt. Especially if I ended up going against Clown again. I’m sure he’s still pissed about me getting away last time. I don’t need to make things easier for him.” You shuddered at the thought.

“That’s too bad. He could have given you another dose of that special tonic of his! Then you’d have an excuse to have some fun with a killer again~” He crept forward and you backed away, determined to keep some distance between you. “But maybe you’re only interested in me?” You clenched your fists. “You wish, asshole!” You shouted a little louder than you meant to, your voice cracking a bit. “Y-you weren’t even that good! I was just desperate because of that stupid tonic!” You were still creeping away from him when your back hit a wall. He wasted no time closing the gap and you flinched as he slammed a hand on the wall on either side of you, caging you in. “That’s a lot of big talk from someone who could barely stand once I was done with her.”

You blushed and looked away from him again, pouting angrily. “God, you’re full of yourself. I was just exhausted. From being DRUGGED.” He gently gripped your chin and brushed his thumb over your lips. “Keep telling yourself that, kitten.” He snickered. You huffed, but still couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. “Whatever! Just give me my panties back so I can get out of here, you creep!”

“No waaaay! I’ve been enjoying them too much~” You gaped at him, face burning. “You’re so fucking disgusting!” Suddenly, he was pressed up against you, whispering into your ear. “Oh? If I’m so disgusting, then why are you getting so wet imagining what I’ve been doing with them?” A shiver ran up your spine and you looked away from him again. “I-I am NOT!”

“I think you’re lying, darling.” His hand slid down your body and gripped your hip. “Let’s see if I’m right…” He moved off you and crouched down so his head was level with your hips. As soon as he began lifting your dress, you grabbed his head and slammed your knee into his chin. He grunted and fell back, obviously caught off guard and you took off. You weren’t even sure where you were going, but you had to get away. Things were going south fast and you weren’t even under the tonic’s influence this time.

You knew Ghostface would catch up to you soon, too. You had to hide. You skidded around a corner and ran through an alley. You almost tripped and fell when you noticed that it led to a dead end. You cursed as your eyes darted around, looking for somewhere to hide when you noticed a hole in the wall. You could see the forest on the other side. He probably wouldn’t be able to fit through it, but maybe you could. You didn’t have a whole lot of options, so you began to climb through it.

You pushed and twisted your body until your torso was through. So far, so good. And no sign of Ghostface, yet. You gripped the wall and attempted to pull the rest of your body through. Then your hips caught. You tried to angle them in different ways to get them through, but nothing was working. You cursed and prayed that you’d have time to back out of the hole and maybe hide somewhere, but when you tried, it was as if some force was holding you in place. You were stuck. Panicking, you wriggled around in whatever direction you could, trying to get loose and scraping up your skin in the process. You knew it was only a matter of time before Ghostface caught up to you.

As if on cue, you heard a soft chuckle behind you and a chill ran up your spine. How long had he been standing there? “You seem to have gotten yourself into another…interesting situation, kitten. It almost feels like you’re doing this on purpose.” You struggled harder even though it was obvious you weren’t going anywhere. “I’m not doing it on purpose! Now either fuck off or help me out of here!” you spat.

He sighed. “You’re being awfully mouthy today. Makes me wanna bend you over my knee for being such a little brat.” You froze. “W-what?” you stammered quietly, fidgeting slightly. “Hmm a dirty girl like you would probably like that, though…” You swallowed thickly and let out a soft whimper as he ran his hand over the curve of your ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want, cupcake.” He quickly flipped your dress up, grabbed your fishnets, and tore a large hole in them. “Cute~” he cooed. You felt his hands slide over your ass, grip your panties, and slowly slide them down. You gasped as the cool night air hit your slick skin. “So, what was that about you not being wet for me?” he snickered.

“I…f-fuck you!” you huffed. “Ah, there’s that mouth again. Good thing you’re already in such a good position for this.” There was a loud whack as his gloved hand connected with your ass and you squeaked at the sudden contact. He raised it and brought it down again and you hissed. The leather stung a lot. He snickered and continued his abuse, falling into a steady pattern. You knew your ass would be littered with bruises in the shape of his hand by the time he was finished. You bit your lip and attempted to stifle a moan as heat flooded your core. And of course, he noticed. “What a filthy little thing you are, getting off on this~” You whined. “N-no I’m- ah!” He stopped spanking you and was now kneading your ass. “Nice try, dollface, but you’re dripping wet.”

You inhaled sharply as you felt him spread you open. “H-hey, stop it!” You knew what he was up to before you even heard the click of the camera. “Sorry babe, I can’t resist. You just have such a cute little cunt~” You were glad he couldn’t see how hard you blushed when he said that. There was silence for a moment, which was a rare thing with Ghostface. He seemed to love the sound of his own voice. Then you heard a hum from him, followed by the sound of rustling fabric, and finally, plastic hitting the ground.

It took you a moment to process it. “…Did you just take your mask off?” You suddenly wanted very badly to see his face. “Weeeeell, you’re in the perfect position for me to. Not like you can see me right now.” He chuckled. “That’s not fair!” you whined. “Why even bother, then? Just to fuck with me? You’re such a fucking assh-” You gasped as you suddenly felt hot breath against your core. “Well, how else am I supposed to get a _taste_ of your cute little cunt, kitten?” he snickered and before you could react, you felt him drag his hot tongue through your folds. “Fuck, you’re so wet…” he moaned. You shuddered as he swirled his tongue around your clit. You couldn’t help but squirm as he gently sucked on it.

“Stay still, babydoll~” He cooed and gripped your hips tightly, holding them in place. “Ah! P-please…I can’t…” you panted as you felt him place his mouth over your sex and suck. The hot coil in your belly was quickly tightening and you were trying so hard to fight it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of making you cum when you weren’t even under the influence. He licked up and down your lips and then stopped at your entrance, suddenly plunging his tongue inside and moaning into you. The vibrations nearly made you scream. As his tongue was swiping around inside of you, you unconsciously pressed back against his face, driving it in deeper. He laughed softly at that and went back to lapping at your clit while slowly sliding a finger into you and curling it downward.

You moaned loudly as his finger stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves inside you while he sucked at your clit, humming slightly. His ministrations were really getting to you and just when you felt like the spring was about to snap, he pulled away. You whimpered, simultaneously glad he didn’t pull an orgasm from you and disappointed because another part of you just really wanted to cum. “Mmm, you taste so fucking _good_ , darling ~” he hummed and you squirmed again. “You were really close, weren’t you?”

“N-no I wasn’t…” you lied and he chuckled. “You can’t fool me, babe. I know your body too well.” You felt his hands grip your hips roughly. “I kind of wanted to make you cum on my face, but you’ve been being sooo bad, I don’t know if you deserve that.” You huffed and attempted to dislodge yourself again, but your body still wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, you felt something hot slide between your thighs.

“Mmm, but that meal really worked me up, darling.” He thrusted lazily, and you could feel his cock throb against your swollen clit. “But since you want to keep lying to me about how good I make you feel,” Another thrust. “maybe I should leave you high and dry.” You whined quietly. You really didn’t know what you wanted any more. Why did he have to make you so hot? So needy? “I _could_ just jerk off onto your ass and leave you here for someone else to find. I bet I could get some pretty hot pictures out of that.” “W-what?” you squeaked and he laughed. “Oooor…I could send you off to your next trial _full_ of my cum with my initials carved into your thighs so everyone knows who you belong to~”

You shivered. Both of those options sounded pretty humiliating. “What’s it gonna be, dollface?” He continued slowly thrusting between your legs, your body twitching every time he rubbed against your clit. “Better choose fast or I’ll choose for you.” You were silent for a moment, then took a deep breath and swallowed your pride. “I want you to fuck me.” You grumbled. “What was that? I couldn’t really hear you.” You felt his cock twitch against you. “You better speak up…” You sighed. “I-I said I want you to fuck me! Please!”

“Theeeere, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He slid out from between your thighs and aligned himself at your entrance, spreading you open. You let out a choked sob as he slowly pushed into you, making sure you felt every inch. The stretch was delicious. “I know you love this, kitten. Why keep denying it?” You mewled as he fully sheathed himself inside of you, filling you so perfectly. “Haaaah…nice and tight for me~” You reflexively clenched around him and felt him shudder. “Fucking…good girl. Taking my cock so well.” He groaned.

He slowly began pumping in and out of you. The drag of his length against your walls felt…nice, but there was something off about it. It wasn’t really getting you any closer to your peak. The angle wasn’t right, or something. You tried to adjust, but he had a firm grip on your hips and kept you still. And since your arms were on the other side of the wall, you couldn’t even give any attention to your clit. He began to speed up. “P…please…” you whined pathetically.

“Aw, does my little fucktoy want something?” he snickered. “You said you wanted me to fuck you and that’s what I’m doing~” You whimpered. “You’re doing this on purpose!” He laughed. “If you want something, you have to be a good girl and ask for it.” You bit your lip and whined again as he continued his steady pace. You could hear him panting a bit. “I’m waiting…”

“Please, I wanna feel good, too! I wanna cum! Please let me cum.” You sobbed and felt him shift behind you and suddenly he was hitting you in **just** the right places. “Oh fuck!” you cried out and he chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s got you~” With that, he slid one hand between your thighs and roughly began circling your clit. Between that and the new angle of his thrusts, you were quickly building up to your orgasm. You could feel yourself drooling and were once again thankful that he couldn’t see your face.

“Fuck, your cunt feels sooooo good wrapped around my cock, kitten.” He was thrusting erratically now and you could tell he was close to coming undone. “I can feel you squeezing me. I know you’re close, too. You ready for me to fill you up? Gonna take every drop like a good little slut?” He was circling your clit so roughly, you couldn’t help moaning loudly. “Y-yes, Daddy…please…” You felt his cock twitch inside you. “Good girl.” He growled as you tipped over the edge. You cried out as he continued pounding you through your orgasm. His fingers never stopped working your clit. You began to squirm as your high came down and oversensitivity kicked in, but he showed no signs of stopping. “P-please stop! I-I can’t…it’s too much!” you sobbed and heard his shaky laughter behind you.

“I think you have one more in you, dollface.” You whined. “I’ll rip it out of you if I have to.” He growled and you shuddered beneath him. On the other side of the wall, tears were streaming down your face. Your senses were so overwhelmed, you could barely think. You heard him say something, but you didn’t really register it. A harsh slap on your ass brought you back. “Don’t go passing out on me, babe.” His hips were snapping into you so hard, you could feel bruises forming. “I’m so fucking close.” So were you. Pleasure was outweighing the pain of overstimulation and you felt yourself nearing your peak once again. “Tell me who this slutty little pussy belongs to.” He commanded. “It’s…haaaah…it’s yours, only yours!” you managed to slur out. That seemed to tip him over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could and you were quickly flooded with warmth. You could even feel some of his seed seeping out around his cock and dripping down your legs. The feeling pushed you to finish as well and you cried out again and then went limp.

You couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. All you could do was attempt to calm your heavy breathing. After a bit, you felt Ghostface slowly pull out of you, followed by more of his cum spilling out. He groaned and you weren’t surprised to hear his camera going off again. “You look so good full of my cum, kitten.” You flinched slightly as you felt him drag some of the fluid running down your legs back up to your abused hole, attempting to stuff it back in. Then, you felt him quickly tugging your panties back up to try to contain the mess. More clicks of his camera.

You were so exhausted, you just wanted to sleep. You didn’t even care that you were still stuck in the wall. That was a problem for future you. Your eyelids fluttered shut and you actually began to nod off when searing pain in the back of your thigh caused you to jolt awake and scream. You attempted to squirm away and felt a firm grip on your hip again. “Hold still. You’ll only make it worse if you squirm.” You bit down hard on your lip and tried your best to keep from moving, hoping he would be done carving you up soon. Hot blood ran down your thighs in the wake of his knife as he carved out the letter G on one thigh and F on the other. You sobbed quietly when he finally stopped.

“Hmm…good enough. I think everyone will get the picture.” You squeezed your eyes shut and attempted to calm down again as you heard him taking more photos behind you. “Ah, and just in time, it seems!” “Wha?” you slowly opened your eyes, confused, only to see fog rolling in around you. “Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” you screeched. “Till next time, kitten~” Ghostface snickered as your surroundings disappeared and you were whisked off to a trial.

You could swear the entity was laughing at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about doing something unrelated to the first part, then decided to continue it with another chapter instead. I have no idea if I'll add any more lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After appearing in the trial, you had noticed that your legs no longer hurt and breathed a sigh of relief that the Entity had decided to reset things for you. But after taking just one step forward, you tensed right back up as you felt the mess Ghostface had left in you begin to seep out. Fuck fuck fuck why? You tried your best to ignore it and got to work on a nearby generator. Between your focus on that and the little distraction between your legs, you didn’t notice the heartbeat until the killer was nearly upon you. You quickly got up and hopped in a nearby locker, praying the killer would just pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some lewd art of the Clown that made me decide to have him get ahold of the reader again in this chapter.
> 
> There's a bit of Freddy in here, too, 'cause it just seemed like something he would do. And despite the dbd Freddy technically being the 2010 version, I still imagine him as the OG version.

You were once again off on your own, away from the campfire, too embarrassed to face your fellow survivors. The last trial was beyond mortifying. While the Entity had healed the wounds Ghostface left on your thighs enough that they weren’t nearly as noticeable, it had done nothing about the other ways he’d marked you. At this point, you were sure it was fucking with you.

\---------------------------------------------

After appearing in the trial, you had noticed that your legs no longer hurt and breathed a sigh of relief that the Entity had decided to reset things for you. But after taking just one step forward, you tensed right back up as you felt the mess Ghostface had left in you begin to seep out. Fuck fuck fuck why? You tried your best to ignore it and got to work on a nearby generator. Between your focus on that and the little distraction between your legs, you didn’t notice the heartbeat until the killer was nearly upon you. You quickly got up and hopped in a nearby locker, praying the killer would just pass by.

You held your breath as they entered the building you were in and walked over to the generator to give it a few kicks. “Please just go now.” You silently prayed. A generator sparked somewhere a little ways away and at first, you thought they had left to investigate. Then you saw a shadow looming in front of your locker. You bit your lip and held as still as you could. You heard a snicker and the doors to the locker were quickly flung open. You were greeted with the sneering face of the Nightmare.

You yelped as he yanked you out and threw you over his shoulder. You began to wiggle, attempting to get out of his grasp when you felt more of Ghostface’s seed dribble out of you and run down your thigh. You froze, face immediately heating up. He tossed you up onto a hook and you screamed as it pierced through your chest. You’d never get used to that feeling. Freddy grinned up at you.

“You know, I _almost_ missed you back there. But you left me a nice little trail to your hiding spot.” You stared at him, confused and in pain, and you watched as his eyes roamed down your body and settled on your crotch, cum still dripping down your leg. _Oh._ You inhaled sharply as he yanked your dress up. “Someone’s been having some fun. What a naughty girl…” You made to squeeze your legs shut, but his gloved hand shot out and grabbed your thigh, claws digging in enough to draw blood. With his other hand, he slowly dragged your panties down and snickered as the mess they were barely containing came oozing out.

“Shit, you’ve just been running around here with a full load in that sweet little cunt, haven’t you?” You squirmed and covered your face with your hands. You’d never been more embarrassed. “What a mess…” You hissed and had to grab onto the hook protruding from you for support as you felt him yank your legs up over his shoulders. As you glared down at him, you saw a long tongue slither out from between his lips. “Here, lemme clean you up, sweetheart.” You gasped as he gave your folds a few little experimental licks before dragging his tongue up through them and swirling it around your clit.

“S-stop, please, it’s still sensitive!” You cried out. He just grinned even wider as his tongue moved down to your entrance and circled around it teasingly before slipping inside. Your hips jerked involuntarily and he chuckled as his tongue probed around inside you. It was a strange and alien feeling. You grit your teeth to hold back a moan as the appendage brushed against your sweet spot. You couldn’t help but clench down around his tongue and he snickered as he began thrusting it in and out of you, making sure to apply pressure to that sensitive area within. You were panting, the coil in your core threatening to snap when his tongue suddenly retracted from your cunt and he stepped back.

“Mmm, thanks for the meal, babe.” He said, licking his lips. You looked at him weakly, trying to regain your composure, and saw him reach down to palm himself. “Now how am I going to take care of this…” Before he could finish that thought, the Entity’s tendrils came down towards you as you entered the struggle phase. You held back the main claw and stared at Freddy for a moment, then smirked. “What are you-“ He was cut off as you let go of the appendage and allowed it to impale you. “You fucking bitch…” With your last bit of strength, you flipped him off as the Entity pulled you up into the sky.

\---------------------------------------------

You shifted a bit and played with the hem of your dress. You hated it, but Freddy’s tongue had wound you up quite a bit, and since you didn’t finish during the trial, you were contemplating taking things into your own hands. You let your thoughts drift back to Ghostface. You still didn’t want to admit it, but you liked the way he treated you. The things he made you feel. You hiked your dress up and slowly slid your hand down your panties. They were messy, but this time it was from you alone as the Entity had decided to actually reset your clothes when it dumped you back at the fire.

You began to rub gentle circles around your clit as you thought about your last encounter with him. About how hard he’d fucked you. How much he’d filled you up. You whimpered and started rubbing a bit faster. He’d had his mouth on you. He’d taken his _mask_ off. You wondered what he looked like underneath. You let your other hand trail down to your cunt and you slid your fingers through your folds, gathering your slick before pushing one inside of you. You bit your lip and bucked your hips into your hands a bit. Why was Ghostface so obsessed with you, anyway? Or…or maybe he did this kind of thing with other survivors too? Your heart dropped a bit at that. Maybe you weren’t special at all.

You pushed that thought from your mind and instead focused on the task at hand while recalling all the little pet names he’d called you throughout your encounters that went straight to your core. You let out a moan as you added another finger and began quickly pushing them in and out of you, still circling your clit with your other hand. You were getting close. _“You ready for me to fill you up? Gonna take every drop like a good little slut?”_ You mewled and sped up as you recalled the way he spoke to you. _“Tell me who this slutty little pussy belongs to.”_ You arched your back as your orgasm hit you and without thinking, moaned out “Ghostface…”

Your hips twitched with little aftershocks as you started to relax again. As you came down from your high, you realized you’d called out the name of the killer and your face flushed. You prayed that he wasn’t nearby to hear that. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to relax into post-orgasmic bliss. Just as you began to nod off, you felt something clamp over your face. When you breathed in to scream, everything quickly got fuzzy and you soon lost consciousness.

When your eyes fluttered open, your vision was blurry. You blinked a few times, trying to take in your surroundings. You attempted to sit up, but your head felt impossibly heavy. After glancing around for a bit, you realized where you were. The Clown’s caravan. “Ah, you’re awake.” You heard a voice to your side and slowly lolled your head in the direction it came from. He was mixing something up and you had a feeling you knew what it was. “Don’t bother trying to get away. I gave you something to keep you from moving. At least, for the time being.” You let out a soft whine.

“Ya know, I had plenty of opportunities to try this on other survivors. But since you got away from me that time…well, I tend to hold a grudge.” He smirked, swirling the bottle of liquid lazily. He sat down beside you on the bed and pulled you into his lap. Being this close to him in such a vulnerable position made you realize how much bigger than you he was and your face flushed the slightest little bit at how helpless you currently felt. “This will be a lot easier if you just do what I say.” He pressed the bottle to your lips. You hesitated, but slowly parted them. You could barely move, so there wasn’t much use in trying to fight him. “Good girl.” He tipped the bottle and the liquid ran into your mouth. You swallowed obediently and hoped your compliance would convince him to at least be gentle with you. You knew he must have been stewing in anger since you escaped him the first time.

He set the bottle on a small table next to the bed and returned his attention to you. “I’ve tweaked it a bit since last time. Let’s see if you like this one better.” He chuckled. You could already feel a heat beginning to unfurl in you. You watched as Clown pulled your dress up and dipped his hand into your panties. “Already getting wet, huh?” You blushed and continued watching as he began dragging your panties down. Your eyes followed his hand as he reached for the bottle again and poured some of the remaining liquid into a small dish. “What…are you…” Whatever he dosed you with first hadn’t worn off yet and left you slurring your words.

He dipped his fingers into the liquid, making sure to thoroughly coat them. “Not sure if it’ll absorb any faster this way, but it’s certainly a more fun way to administer it.” He then brought his slick fingers to your core and began sliding them through your folds. One thick finger probed at your entrance and your breath hitched as he pushed it inside of you. You moaned as he slowly pumped it in and out, rubbing your clit with his thumb at the same time. Your body was getting hotter by the second. “Oh, does that feel good, doll?”

“N…no…” You breathed out, but your flushed face and blown pupils said otherwise. Your eyes were fixed on his fingers as a second one slowly disappeared inside of you. The wet sounds your pussy was making as he fingered you had you hiding your face in his chest. He chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying your embarrassment. “I could tell you were a little slut. You just needed a little bit of encouragement.” He snickered, pumping his fingers a bit faster. You whined and clung to him weakly. Maybe he was right.

Just then, you heard a voice near the front of the caravan. “Really, Kenneth? After all the trouble I went to to mark her?” It was Ghostface. Neither of you had even noticed when he entered. “Though I would have liked those marks to be a little more noticeable. But that’s alight. If they start to fade, we can just touch them back up~” He was slowly stepping towards the two of you, knife in hand.

“I’d say you owe me. You never would have gotten with her if it weren’t for me.” Ghostface scoffed. “Of course I would have. She’s always been my survivor. She just didn’t know it.” He sighed. “I _was_ enjoying just stalking her at the time, but I couldn’t really pass up such an interesting opportunity.” He looked towards you. “Besides, it would have been _cruel_ not to help her out when she was suffering like that~ Although, I diiiid think about i-“

Ghostface was cut off as the Clown shoved you off his lap and threw a bottle of tonic at his feet, the fumes quickly rising round him. Ghostface coughed and took a step back. He didn’t get the full effect thanks to his mask, but it still disoriented him enough for the Clown to lunge towards him and smash another bottle over his head. Ghostface crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. “Shit, I really didn’t wanna waste this stuff on you, but I guess it’ll make you cooperate.” The Clown grumbled.

“Ugh, what the fuck are you talking about…” Muttered Ghostface, still dazed from the attack. The Clown grabbed him by the throat and lifted his mask up enough to pour some of the tonic he had given you into his mouth. Before he could spit any of it out, a large hand clasped over his mouth and nose. Ghostface struggled against him, glancing around for where his knife had fallen, but it was out of reach and his lungs were starting to burn. The hand around his throat wasn’t helping either, and he was quickly starting to fade. He shot the Clown a glare as he swallowed.

“There we go…” But he didn’t let go of Ghostface’s throat or remove his hand from his face. His vision was growing darker, and as he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt a pleasant heat beginning to grow within him. When he awoke again, his hands were bound behind him, his cloak was gone, and his mask was still askew, revealing the lower half of his face. Groaning, he sat up and was immediately greeted to the sight of you squirming in the Clown’s lap as he rubbed slow circles around your clit.

“Oh good, you’re up. I was just getting started with her again.” You gasped as he slid two fingers back into you and began pumping them in and out again. “Thought you might like to watch. That’s kinda your thing, right?” He chuckled as Ghostface grit his teeth. The bit of his face you could see was flushed and an obvious bulge was forming in his pants. “Let’s not waste any more time, then~” You whined as he removed his fingers from you. You glanced down to see what he was doing just as he was freeing his hard member from his pants. It was huge. Ordinarily, you’d be worried about taking something that big, but you were filled with such a greedy need, that all you could think about was it stretching you open. You whined again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it~” You swallowed thickly as he gave himself a few strokes, coating his cock in what must have been more of the tonic. Your transfixed gaze was broken as he easily lifted you up and positioned you above his length. Your breath hitched as he lowered you and slowly sunk into your all too eager sex. You’d never been stretched this much. Once he bottomed out, he remained still and you took the opportunity to look down at where the two of you were connected.

You could see the outline of his cock inside you. You felt it twitch and you clenched down around it. He chuckled behind you and began stroking the bulge slowly. “What a good little cock warmer...” Your eyes flit over to Ghostface. He was watching intently, his face an even deeper shade of red and his own erection straining against his pants. You heard him curse under his breath. “I can see why you like her, Ghostie.” The Clown slowly lifted you off his length until only the tip remained inside. “I barely had to do anything and she was whining for me to fill her up.”

He held you like that and you began to wiggle impatiently in his hold, wanting his cock back in you. He chuckled. “See what I mean? Such an eager little slut.” You yelped as he slammed you back onto his dick, not expecting to be filled all at once like that. You gripped his arms for support as he began bouncing you up and down in his lap as if you were nothing more than a cocksleeve. Your tongue lolled out as you panted, clearly just along for the ride at this point. Ghostface bit his lip and groaned, a somewhat pained expression on what you could see of his face. “Oh, are you having some trouble over there? What’s wrong, not enjoying the show?”

“Fuck you…” Ghostface growled. The Clown laughed. “What do you think, sweetness? Should we see if he wants to join in?” he breathed in your ear. You nodded vigorously and he chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” He lifted you off of his cock and carried you bridal style over to where Ghostface knelt, setting you down on all fours in front of him. “Go on…” He whispered as he pressed your face into Ghostface’s crotch. You moaned into him and dragged your tongue along his clothed erection. His hips jerked forward at the sudden contact. You quickly unzipped his pants and tugged them down a bit, revealing his boxer briefs. There was a large wet spot on them where he had already begun leaking precum. You placed an open mouthed kiss on it and he shuddered beneath you.

“Please…” he whined quietly. “I’m so hard, it hurts.” With that, you yanked his briefs down and his erection sprung free, the tip glistening with his slick. You took him in your hand and began licking up his shaft, then placed the tip in your mouth and swirled your tongue around it. “Fuck…” He groaned. Ghostface glanced up and saw that the Clown was casually stroking himself behind you, a smug smirk on his face. He turned his attention back to you as you began taking more of his cock into your mouth. “Fuck, kitten, your mouth feels so good.” You moaned around him as the Clown began pushing his cock back into you.

He rocked his hips against you, making you take in more of Ghostface’s length. “I bet you’d like nothing more than to just fuck your little toy’s face right now, huh.” A huff was the only response he got from Ghostface. “I bet she’d like that too. Here.” The Clown gripped your hair to keep your head lined up with Ghostface’s hips. “I’ll give you a hand.” Ghostface bit his lip and looked at you. Your half lidded eyes gazed up at him and you suckled him softly, encouraging him.

“Fuck it.” He breathed right before thrusting forward into your mouth. You squeezed your eyes shut and focused on breathing and relaxing your throat as he hit the back of it. He set a steady and brutal pace, thrusting in and out of your mouth as the Clown kept his hold on your hair so you couldn’t move away. He began thrusting in and out of your cunt, slowly at first, then speeding up to match Ghostface’s hungry rhythm. He moaned behind you as you clenched down around him. “I knew it, she’s getting even wetter from having her throat fucked.” He sneered.

“Is that true, babe? You like my cock down your throat that much?” Ghostface cooed. You whined around him. There was too much stimulation going on. The Clown and Ghostface were both pounding into you so hard, you could swear they were trying to meet in the middle. Ghostface was panting in front of you. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, kitten." The Clown slowed his thrusting behind you. “I’m gonna cum down your fucking throat. Get ready~” He thrust in as far as he could and you soon felt hot seed shooting down your throat as he let out a long groan.

After several shots into your throat, he pulled his cock out so it was just resting on your tongue and let the last few spurts pool there. He watched as you swallowed the rest of his load. “Open your mouth.” He breathed. You obeyed and stuck out your tongue to show him you had swallowed all he gave you. “Good girl…” he smirked. He slumped to the floor, suddenly exhausted and before you could question it, your attention was brought back to the Clown as he picked up his pace again. “You didn’t think you were done, did you?” He chuckled as you looked back at him, shaking your head. While you had been distracted by Ghostface’s orgasm, it was hard to forget the huge cock buried in your cunt. And as he began furiously rubbing your clit, you were quickly teetering on the edge. “Please, I’m so close…” You whimpered.

“Is that so?” he leaned over you so your back was flush against him and whispered into your ear. “The why don’t you go ahead and cum on my fat cock, you little slut.” You keened as your orgasm hit you hard. You walls rhythmically clenched around him as he continued fucking you through it. “That’s a good whore. Fuck, keep squeezing like that. I’m gonna fill you up~” He slid his hand from your clit up to your stomach and rubbed the bulge as he thrust into you one last time. He grit his teeth as he came deep inside you, bloating you slightly with how much he released. You cried out as the feeling pulled a second orgasm from you, your cunt milking his cock through it.

Your body felt lifeless and you slumped to the ground much like Ghostface had as the Clown pulled out of you. He rolled you onto your pack and pressed lightly on your belly, causing his cum to gush out of you. “Mmm that was good, sweetness. If you ever get tired of that asshole,” he gestured towards Ghostface. “I’d be happy to play with you again~” Your eyelids felt so heavy and you let them slip closed, sighing contentedly. “See you around.” With that, you slipped into unconsciousness once again.

When you woke up this time, you were back in the forest near the survivor camp. You felt a pair of arms around you that tightened their hold when you stirred. You looked over your shoulder to see Ghostface, mask back in place and fully clothed again. Actually, your clothes were back on as well. “W-what…” Ghostface brought a finger to your lips and shushed you. “I’m gonna fuck that guy up, don’t you worry, kitten.” He squeezed you tighter. “If there’s one thing I hate, it’s people using my things without my permission.”

Your face flushed, but you were too exhausted from the recent string of events to argue. You just turned and rested your head against his chest as he stroked your hair, enjoying this little bit of comfort despite the possessiveness of it. “Guess you’ll have to fuck Freddy up, too, then.” You muttered. He stopped petting you. “What.” He said quietly, tilting your face up to look at him. “O-oh…um…just, in my last trial before…all of this…he kinda…” You trailed off. “You know what, it’s not important! Forget I said anyth-“

Ghostface stood up suddenly and you we afraid he might be upset with you. He sighed. “Well, I’d love to stay here a bit longer, but _clearly_ I have work to do.” He started to walk away, but paused and turned back, kneeling down in front of you. You stared at him, unsure of what he was going to do. He lifted his mask slightly, revealing his mouth again. Up this close, you could see his stubble and a scar on his lip. You froze as he grabbed your face and pressed his lips firmly against yours. You were so shocked that you didn’t move at first. Then you found yourself kissing him back. He broke the kiss and grinned at you. “Remember…” He stood, pulling his mask back down as he backed away. “You belong to me~”

You blushed furiously as he stalked off, hating that you were starting to like it when he acted like you were just his little toy. What the fuck were you doing? You sighed. “This place gets weirder every day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over 10000 words long now when it was only supposed to be a oneshot lmao. I actually have ideas for two more chapters, but idk when I'll get around to them. Anyway, hopefully a few of you like this update.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut piece (or really any sort of fiction in a long time), so please go easy on me!


End file.
